1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to memory devices and more specifically to memory devices with discrete storage elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memories are used to store data. In some types of non volatile memory, charge is selectively stored in a charge storage structure of a memory cell to selectively store one value (e.g. a “1” or a “0”) in the cell, where a lack of charge is indicative of the opposite value being stored. In one example, a charge storage structure of a memory device can be implemented with a layer of discrete storage elements such as silicon nanocrystals.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.